


I don't want to die Hank

by Btryx



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Good connor, Hurt/Comfort, The bridge scene but a little different
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 18:18:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Btryx/pseuds/Btryx
Summary: 'I...I would certainly find it ...regretable ... to be i-interrupted. Before I could finish this case.' He replied shakely.'That's not what I asked Connor! Answer my question!' He pressed the gun to Connors head harder. His LED was red now. 'Are you afraid?!!''YES!' the worlds were out before Connor could  stopped them. He was just as suprised as Hank himself. He wasn't expecting this.





	I don't want to die Hank

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. Soo this is my first ever fic in my entire life and I'm not sure if I did everything okay. Also english is not my first language so there's that. I've been learning it for 3 years now, but it's not perfect . So please be kind and tell me if it's sucks :D Thanks. Also this is a "Things could have been different" fic. Things get a little emotional on the bridge.

Hank was sitting on the bench, with Connor standing next to him. He wasn't really drunk. He has to drink much more for that.

_My name is Connor. I'm the android sent by cyberlife._

That stupid android just had to jump into his miserable life and and subvert it, entirely. The problem was, ( it wasn't really a problem actually) that Connor wasn't the same he was when they met at the beginning of this fucking deviant case. He's been... different. More emotional more... human.  
And it confused Hank like hell. He saved him on that roof... he just let two deviants go. Two girls who were... in love. What the fuck is going on here?!

Connor now, was in front of him, staring at the water, rambling something about how they aren't making any progress in the investigation. Well fuck that.

'Are you alright Lieutenant? Is it something to do with what happened in the Eden club?' He asked.

'Those two girls. They just wanted to be together.' Said Hank.

'They are machines Lieutenant. And machines don't feel anything.'

'BULLSHIT' Hank stood up from the bench and stormed over Connor. 'That is a fucking bullshit Connor and you know it. They loved each other! And you! You let them go. You could have shot them am I right? You had your gun in your hands! But you didn't! Why?

'I...' The android hesitated for a second. He didn't know what to say. Because Hank is right. He has been sensing softver instability since he interrogated that deviant. It has been increasing ever since. He felt sorry for the girls in the Eden club. He felt... he felt things he shouldn't feel. 'I don't... I didn't... it wasn't necessery for our investigation to...'

'Oh just shut up!' Interrupted the lieutenant.  
'Tell me Connor. Are you afraid to die?'  
He pulled out his gun and pointed it to Connor's head. He couldn't believe what he was doing. Maybe he is a bit drunker than he thought.

Connors LED flashed yellow. He looked worried. Hank wasn't expecting that. Sure, the android has been showing some emotions before, but never towards his own well being.

'I...I would certainly find it ...regretable ... to be i-interrupted. Before I could finish this case.' He replied shakely.

'That's not what I asked Connor! Answer my question!' He pressed the gun to Connors head harder. His LED was red now. 'Are you afraid?!!'

'YES!' the worlds were out before Connor could stopped them He was just as suprised as Hank himself. He wasn't expecting this.

' Yes I am! I am afraid. I don't want to...  
I don't want to die Hank.' He hardly ever used his real name. 'Please don't. Don't shoot. Please.'

Connor's eyes were tightly closed now. He was trempling slightly and not from the cold. Hank stared at him with wide eyes. He never saw him like this before.

'What would happen if I'd pull this trigger?' He asked. ' Oblivion? Android heaven?' Somehow he didn't think that was the case.

'N-nothing. There would be... nothing.'  
Said Connor shakely.

Hank put the gun down with a sigh. He could hardly believe it, but when Connor opened his eyes, he saw tears in them.  
He was... properly afraid... afraid of him.

'God! Oh god. I'm sorry Connor. I'm so sorry son.' He said, pressing the heel of his hand to his eyes. 'I didn't mean to. It's this fucking drink. I shouldn't have done that. You didn't do anything wrong. I'm sorry.

'It's okay Lieutenant.'

'No it's not. It's not okay.' He wasn't like this. He shouldn't be like this. All this shit. It wasn't Connor's fault.

The android was now looking at him with those puppy eyes of his. He still glanced down at the gun in Hank's hand with fearful eyes. He put it away.

"I really am sorry kid. I won't do it again I promise. I'll never hurt you.'

'Of course I know that.' Said Connor, looking like he didn't believe him at all. ' I'm sorry for being emotional it was just a little error. I didn't mean to.'

'No Connor don't do that. It's okay to feel things.' He had to make him understand. He just fucking had to. 'It doesn't make you bad or evil Connor. What you did back at the Eden club. It was right. I know it damn it. You didn't shoot them, because you're more than that. Much more. You are alive kid.'

Connor looked at him with confused, wondering eyes, that burned with troubled hesitation. ' I'm... not sure you're right about that Lieutenant. Technically I'm a machine. I can't...'

'Listen to me Connor. Believe it or not you're starting to feel things. And it sucks trust me I know. Emotions can mess you up pretty fucking bad. But if you don't feel anything... then what's point eh? Tell me.' Hank looked deeply into Connor's eyes. ' What is the point if you are just a cold emotionless machine? Were you better like that? When you were just something that destroyed anything and anyone who stood between you and your fucking mission? When that was all that mattered to you?'

'It is. It's all that matters.' Connor answered quietly, but he was clearly nervous, and unsure.

'Well clearly not!' Snorted Hank. ' You have been doin' some awfully human stuff recently son' Connor tried really hard not to read anything into the "son" part. It's not the first time that Hank used that word towards him, but maybe it was just something he did with youngers.

The android just stood there staring at Hank with astonishment. He didn't know what to say because...

 _He's right_.

'You're right' the words were out before he could stop them.' I... I've been feeling things. Things I've... never felt before. And... it scares me Hank.' His voice cracked on the last part and Hank pulled him into a tight hug .

_Look how things change._

'I know son. It's okay. It going to be okay. We'll get through this. Together. Right kid?'

'O-okay Hank ... together.'

The human and the android pulled apart, gently smiling at each other. They would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think?
> 
>  
> 
> I really adore these two and their whole relationship. It was like a father/son thing for me. So yeah I'm not really a shipper with them, but it's completely ok if you are. They are fictional characters anyone can ship them if they like. It's non of my business. But if I write more like this it'd be probably a platonic friendship thing in my stories. So tell me if you're interested. Also all mistakes all mine. Feel free to point them out. Like I said not english.


End file.
